inoubattlewanichijoukeinonakadefandomcom-20200213-history
Shūgo Toki
Shūgo Toki (戸木 柊吾 Toki Shūgo) is a supporting character of Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de. He is one of the members of Hajime Kiryū's clique. His ability called Zigzag Jigsaw allows him to destroy core of a human or an object. Appearance Shūgo is a tall and muscular young man that has has sharp brown eyes, blonde-golden spiky hair, which is seen pointing to the right side, and his bangs that are covering his forehead. He is usually seen with a dark violet coloured shirt, brown pants and black boots. He also has a tatto on his right arm. Personality Despite his rugged appearance, Shūgo is actually a kind hearted and modest person. However, he can show a very ferocious nature in combat and can get irritated very easily. At first, he tried to keep a distance with his companions, trying to not to depend on them. Besides, Shugo has always felt he was empty inside and had no reason to fight, as he was always following orders and never taking his own decisions. This changed after the Hearts incident, when he decided to fight for himself and finally trust his companions. History Background Before entering the Fairy War and meeting the rest of Fallen Black, Shugo was a member of a motorcycle gang called "Cruise". They were considered the strongest gang in the area. Shugo was the second in command, always following the orders of the leader he admired so much, Yosuke Kurumaya. One day, when the gang was celebrating their victory over other local gang in the parking lot of a convenience store. The only employee working in the store asked them to leave because they were bothering the customers. Shugo's companions take this as an insult and try to intimidate the employee. However, this employee resulted to be Hajime Kiryu. He crushed the gang completely and was about to beat Shugo, who was not afraid of Hajime's power. At that moment, the leader of the gang apologized to Hajime and begged him on his knees not to keep hurting his friends. This event caused Shugo to leave the gang because he felt the leader he admired so much was a coward. One fairy who happened to observe the situation, offered Shugo the opportunity to get his revenge against Hajime Kiryu. This fairy wanted to make him a formidable rival to face Hajime, but things didn't resulted as the fairy wanted. Shugo agreed to participate in the Fairy War, but he had no intention to fight Hajime, instead he joined him. Fallen Black vs F Arc One day at Fallen Black’s base, Hajime informed everyone about the info Reatier had just gave him. The location of an enemy group known as F has been discovered. After Hajime sent a reconnaissance team, they found out about the existence of the strongest ability user, System. When they were all seriously discussing the issue, Hajime just joked about it, only mentioning that System was a good name, but lacked effort. This made Shugo lose his temper and took Hajime by his collar. Shugo told him he was wrong to follow someone like Hajime, but then, Hajime just laughed and mentioned that at least he was better than Shugo’s previous leader, who bowed miserably for his life. Beyond angry, Shugo took his knife and prepared to attack Hajime. Then, Yusano’s other personality took control of the body and addressed herself as Grotesca. She vulgarly mocked Hajime and made fun of his naming skill. When both Grotesca and Shugo were preparing to attack Hajime, Grotesca made fun of his alias, calling him lame. At that moment, Hajime grabbed her head and smashed her against the wall in just one movement. The only thing Shugo could see was black flash pass before his eyes and was astounded. However, when it looked he was about to kill her, he left her go, mentioning he was only kidding. Fantasia's personality returned and cried in fear because of Hajime's menacing look. When Hajime asked Shugo if he wanted to continue, Shugo decided to back off. Later, when Hajime decided to attack F on his own, Hitomi decided to lead Fallen Black to attack F first. While Hitomi, Shugo, Aki and Yanagi were attracting the enemy's attention, Fantasia was checking the computers, trying to look for a method to control System. Due to not finding anything, Hitomi advanced to the next phase of her plan, which was having Yanagi hack the computer which was controlling System's sleep, so she could sleep forever. While Hitomi, Aki and Yanagi went to the room where System was sleeping, Fantasia and Shugo stayed outside the building to stop any enemy who comes near. After Shugo and Fantasia entered the building, they found Hajime alongside System, who had been awakened. Hajime introduced System as the newest member of Fallen Black and instructed everyone to destroy F. After Hajime left, Hitomi commanded Fallen Black to destroy F. Some days later, he alongside the rest of Fallen Black kidnapped a female member of Virgin Child in order to cure Hajime’s right eye with her power. However, the got the wrong girl leading to everyone start discussing who was to be blamed. In the end, Shugo decided to leave just like the others, leaving Hajime, Hitomi and Umeko alone with the unconscious girl. Fallen Black vs Hearts Arc One night, Shugo had a battle against a member of a recent enemy group called Hearts. The man was Haruto Hanamura. Even though Haruto proved to be a troublesome opponent, Shugo managed to slash him with his knife and used his power to destroy Haruto’s heart, winning the battle. After the match, a blond man appeared. The man introduced himself as Hatsuhiko Habikino, the leader of Hearts. He offered Shugo 3 million yen in exchange for killing Hajime Kiryu. However, Shugo rejected his offer. Hatsuhiko asked him if he was too loyal to Hajime to accept the offer, but Shugo told him that wasn’t the case. Before leaving, Shugo told him he didn’t like Hatsuhiko’s attitude. Later, feeling enraged because of Hatsuhiko’s words, Shugo decided to look for Hearts’ base. Once he located one of the group’s bases, he went to a factory area near sea. However, instead of finding Hatsuhiko, he found Hatsuba Hachisuka, an executive of Hearts. Even though Shugo tried to dispose of her quickly, Hatsuba’s power kept him at bay. She created explosions to maintain her distance and attack Shugo at the same time. Shugo, who was a melee fighter, couldn’t beat her long distance attacks. In the end, he lost badly, but managed to escape alive. Walking around the streets, his mind was full of rage because of his loss against Hatsuba. Then, he found Yanagi and Hitomi at the same time. Not wanting to waste time there, Shugo tried to leave, but Hitomi asked him to stop. Seeing how neither of the boy was listening to her, Hitomi asked Umeko to stop them, which she did in an instant, pinning both of them to the floor. Umeko asked both of them to listen to Hitomi because she could provide the answer they were looking for. Hitomi tried to persuade them to asked for her help, but they rejected her offer, saying it was their personal battle. Hitomi laughed because their obstinacy reminded her a bit of Hajime. In the end, she agreed to let them resolve their problems alone, but before leaving, she told them to better win the battle. Even though they had rejected Hitomi’s help, her words helped to calm their minds. Shugo and Yanagi, no longer feeling angry, decided to work together to beat Hearts. Knowing about the disadvantage of fighting their current opponents, Hatsuba and Hatsuhiko, they decided to switch their opponents. Later, he would go to meet his old leader and friend, Yusuke. After greeting each other, Shugo apologized to Yusuke for thinking he was a coward back then. Shugo told him he finally had realized that Yusuke didn’t bow his head because of fear, instead, he did it to protect his friends. After saying goodbye to him, he went to see Aki Natsu. Shugo had asked Aki to keep a constant vigilance over the building where Heart’s leader, Hatsuhiko Habikino, was hiding. After she managed to spot him once, she learned everything about his power and informed Shugo about it. With her work done, she decided to leave and leave everything in his hands. Shugo thanked her, something she found very unusual coming from him. Aki answered that he didn’t need to thank her because they were allies. Shugo just smirked at such word, so Aki mentioned that while it was true they didn’t know each other that long and even if he dies one day, she wouldn’t’ cry for him, even so, she still wanted them to win. When she asked him if that reason was enough to call each other allies, Shugo just said she was right. Later, Shugo began his raid and entered the building. He started killing all of the Hatsuhiko’s clones who appear before him as fast as he could. After killing 124 clones, he thought the last one was the original one. However, Hatsuhiko revealed that even if Shugo kills his clones, he only needed to create them again. Having reached the limit of his endurance long ago, Shugo wasn’t in good condition, so he was trapped by the clones. Before killing him, Hatsuhiko decided to tell him about his past with Hajime and how much he wanted to have his revenge on him for calling him a slave of money and humiliating him. Shugo just smirked and then, the whole building began to tremble. Shugo revealed that while he was killing the clones before, he stabbed repeatedly at the walls of the building, leaving small fragments of his knife in the walls. Shugo explained that his power allows him to destroy the core of human and even objects. Damaging, the structure, soon the whole building began to collapse. Hatsuhiko’s clones began to die one after another due to the falling debris and the collapse of the floor. In less than a minute, the whole building completely collapsed, killing every clone inside, including Hatsuhiko’s real body who was hidden in a secret room. When Shugo woke up, he noticed Yanagi beside him. Yanagi explained that he used his power to rescue him at the last minute. They talked about everything up till now and they just laughed at the fact they finally were treating each other as allies. Then, Hajime appeared out of nowhere, sulking for not being invited to the fun. Yanagi and Shugo asked him about Hatsuhiko, but Hajime denied knowing him. Completely surprised at this, they mentioned the deep hatred Hatsuhiko felt against Hajime for calling him a slave of money and humiliating him in a welcome party back in university. After thinking about it for some seconds, Hajime finally remembered the party where he met Hatsuhiko, however, he didn’t remember calling him a slave of money. Hajime mentioned that he was bored at that party and just mocked him because he was envious of Hatsuhiko’s success and fortune, so he decided to say some cool lines before leaving the party. Finding the whole situation too ridiculous, Yanagi and Shugo started laughing. Climax of the Fairy War Arc After Umeko Tanaka’s death and Fallen Black’s break up, Shugo decided to side with Hitomi and Aki. Powers and Abilities Zigzag Jigsaw : Shūgo's superpower allows him to destroy the core of a human or an object. First, he must slash his target with his knife, this allows him to leave one fragment of his knife in the infringed wound. In case of humans, this fragment will travel through his blood vessels until it reaches his heart and then tear it apart, effectively destroying the core of a human being. His power also works in objects, as he was shown making a high-rise building fall apart by cutting the struts of the building with his knife's fragments. Trivia * He is the the Fourth Member to join Fallen Black * He was previously the second in command in a motorcycle gang. * He prefers close combat because he believes his power takes a long time to kill his opponent. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fallen Black Category:Male Characters